


carry me home

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: thanatos started carrying zagreus home after his runs and zagreus likes he hear the story behind why he startedbased on this fanart that absolutely blows me away and makes me emo and deserves a story:https://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/632310206730256384/thanatos-picks-zagreus-up-after-death-by-naturalthese two make me so happy :’)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	carry me home

“When did you start coming to get me?” Zagreus asks as his boyfriend carries him bridal style back to his bedroom.

“You know the answer to that, Zagreus,” Thanatos replies in his typical raspy voice.

“Um, no,” Zagreus pretends to think. “I don’t remember.”

Thanatos cracks a soft smile as he sets Zagreus down on the bed.

“After I stopped being mad at you for not saying goodbye,” Thanatos says, standing over his boyfriend, admiring him.

“No, that’s not it,” Zagreus shakes his head.

Thanatos rolls his eyes. Zagreus pats the space next to him. The god of death lies down gently.

Zagreus is quick to trace patterns into the exposed parts of Thanatos’ chest.

“After I stopped being mad at you for not saying goodbye,” Thanatos continues, “and realized I was in love with you.”

“Mmm,” Zagreus hums, closing his eyes and leaning into Thanatos’ cool body where only the son of Hades finds warmth. “That’s right. Now I remember.”

Thanatos hums back in response. “Helplessly, undeniably in love with you.”

“I’m undeniably in love with you too, Than,” Zagreus says. “But not so helplessly. Very helpfully, in fact.”

Thanatos clicks his tongue. “Always so coy, Zag. You know what I mean.”

“Indeed I do, sweetheart.”

Thanatos pulls Zagreus onto his chest and holds him tight. The devious man slowly drifts off to sleep, only able to rest in this setting.

“I’ll always come get you,” Thanatos whispers as Zagreus exhales. “Every time.” The god of death soon falls asleep, too.

The next day, they do it all over again. Thanatos is attending to his typical duties when he feels Zagreus slipping. In an instant, he’s in the House of Hades, putting down his scythe, removing his golden shoulder accessories, leaving his upper garments on the floor, knowing Zagreus likes to feel their skin touch after he comes back.

Thanatos steps into the pool of blood and picks him up, like he does every time. He’s sure he’s never held on tighter to anything in his life, with one arm around Zagreus’ shoulders and one under his legs, hand resting on his love’s lower back.

Zagreus hums into Thanatos’ neck as he slowly regains consciousness. They whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears as they make their way through the halls to Zagreus’ bed.

Soon to be _their_ bed, Thanatos promises.

No one particularly pays them any mind as Thanatos carries him. Hades surprisingly grew calmer once he found out about their relationship, which Zagreus knows is because his father adores Thanatos.

They’ve both been trying to get Zagreus to acknowledge his role as the god of blood; of life, as Achilles puts it. One day, they know, he won’t be so scared of it anymore.

Thanatos sets Zagreus down and lies next to him.

“When did you decide to stay?” Thanatos asks softly.

Zagreus smiles. “You know the answer to that, Thanatos,” he replies.

Thanatos rolls his eyes. “Tell me again.”

“I couldn’t leave you.”

The god of death hums.

“Not after I realized I was helplessly, undeniably in love with you.”

“Yes, now I remember,” Thanatos whispers, resting his head on his lover’s chest.

“I think maybe I should start carrying you, too,” Zagreus hums.

Thanatos laughs softly. “Carry me all the way home.”

Zagreus secures an arm around Thanatos, the other running through the soft strands of his hair.

“We’re already here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
